jahanspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Alt-Right
The alt-right are believers in the racially-based teachings of Esoteric Jahanism. Since mid-2016 Gordo is obssesed with this group, mentioning it in 99% of his recent videos. 2019: NUCLEAR APOCALYPSE AGAINST THE ALT RIGHT SCREENCAP THIS!!!!!!! THE JAHANIC PROPHECY!! Jahans on the Alt-right "(...) A war is coming, or at least there is a non-zero chance that it could come and even if it doesn't there is an enemy to be fought politically. My soul is lost, so I feel anyway, and the Alt-Right are already stalking me and my family. I'm not some master spin doctor and I'm never going to be a politician. I may not be Donald Trump but all the same I think my writing bars me from politics. All I have is that I have already been targeted by the enemy and I know enough about them to begin researching them for those that can use that information. Plus, think of the views. So it is time to prepare. No more pyjamas, no more mister nice Aspie, time to done my suits once more and head to battle against the enemy, ideologically speaking. Prepare for war my friends. Buy a gun if its legal and learn to fire it well then stockpile an arsenal and hope never to need it. Get friendly with the local police and get chummy with your governmental representative, make peace with Trump supporters and try to ensure that civil unrest doesn't escalate into civil war. Then, like me and many others, you need to join in the fight where it really matters, in the battlefield for the hearts and minds of the populace. The establishments time is over and we need every last citizen working to enlighten the others if we are to defeat them. If the Far Right and the Alt-Right are stupid enough to ever start a war then it is the left's moral duty to finish it but equally we must do our best to ensure they never get to start such a war. These are dark days my friends but there is hope and we need you so hang on and remember that is too shall pass, perhaps like gall stone with long slow excruciating pain, but it will pass. Peace and love be with you all." -Prepare For War (11-10-2016) "(...) The Alt-Right has a concept they are obsessed with. The proverbial Red Pill. The idea that a moron like Keanu Reeves in the Matrix can choose to be enlightened and radicalised by knowledge forbidden by the system of normality. Only Neo-Nazis can look at a concept that appeals to conspiracy theorists and the lowest of misogynists and think “That will be our swaggering cry of impending victory.” They have been haunting me with that phrase for months but they’re wrong. I’m not close to being redpilled, I’ve been blue pilled. (...)" -Jobless Again (12-15-2016) "(...) Now don’t get me wrong I know Nazis, the Alt-Right, Republicans and Conservatives are the more immediate threat. The Alt-Right know where I live and have sent enough things through the post that the police are ready to swoop in if there’s trouble and have already made one arrest. I am scared in a very literal way about the safety of myself and my family because of the rise of the Alt-Right. I am genuinely concerned that in the next 8 years a new Nazi regime will have to be fought back. I will never make the mistake of calling feminists feminazis, even the radicals that are most likely to do what I fear, because feminists are smarter than Nazis. They don’t use force and they don’t try to brainwash the weak with appeals to ego that risk fracturing the power base. Instead they use intelligence and wisdom facts KEK!!! (...)" -The Appeal Of The Submissive Female, Microphilia And Vore Fic Part 1 Preamble (01-04-2017) "(...) Also I know the Alt-Right are going to make another big attack against me. Now the Alt-Right are not the SS, they are not organised, they aren’t clever and even if they were I am very sure I’m a low priority target but they are a large collection of trolls who like to strike so as to cause a reaction when it occurs to them as a funny thing to do. Donald Trump is now President it is only a matter of time before he triggers them to attack, entirely unknowingly of course. Maybe a victory, maybe a defeat, maybe when I next put out a big video against him. The point is it’s coming and i have to be ready. (...)" -9117 (01-09-2017) "(...) I think the Alt-Right are snowflakes. Sure there are broad theories to explain their origins as streams and vapor but each is an in individual unaware or and unable to cooperate with the whole. This isn’t a personal attack, this isn’t a directed attack. I am just the first of many to experience a shower off these special snowflakes upon them. So what do we do about this? This shower of oh so special snowflakes? I don’t want to be attacked, I don’t want my family to be attacked but I am and they have been. I don’t want to be a soldier in this war but like it or not I am a part of this. Even if I ignore them, as I still intend to do, the Alt-Right are going to continue throwing themselves against my defences. I’m tanking in this war even if I choose not to compete. (...) I don’t like lying. I don’t like pretending everything is okay when really I feel the urge to personally strangle every last member of the Alt-Right. I don’t like being someone I’m not. And that’s why I am cutting back on the videos and stepping back from politics. Because the Alt-Right are the ISIS of western politics, and if you believe certain people they were trained by ISIS. They attack targets because they want retaliation. The Alt-Right want rioting in the streets, death threats in the mail and politicians assassinated. They want every last excuse to clamp everyone who isn’t straight, white English speaking and Christian in chains. Because their power amounts to nothing if the politicians they elect and policies they pass don’t amount to anything. Brexit is a failure to the Alt-Right if the free movement of people is maintained. Trump is a failure to the Alt-Right if all he does is follow the Republican policy book of tax cuts for the rich, crackdowns on abortion and shitting on the poor. (...) I am scared, I am so scared by the Alt-Right that for once I’m not hating myself all the time but the Alt-Right are morons. They have force but it is poorly applied force. They lack coordination, they lack the weight of evidence, they lack basic fucking tactics. Trans people scare the fuck out of me because if they’re out and arguing then they are practised enough to have to figure to hand, the conviction to force and the tactics to destroy. The Alt-Right scare the fuck out of me because Trump’s a moron, Climate Change will fuck us all and technologically unemployment will see us all without jobs. I reckon we can outwit the Alt-Right." -Batten Down The Hatches (01-16-2017) Jahans on Trump "Donald Trump... The fact that he is a insane, stupid, genocidal, bigoted fuckwit is not the scariest thing about him. The scariest thing about him is that the american system means that thanks to his being running sic the democratic party does not have to give a fuck. (...)" -Why Donald Trump is so terrifying video Why Donald Trump is so terrifying video (12-08-2015) ''Videos about the alt-right'' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Esoteric Jahanism Category:Politics